


When The Lights Are Out

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of domestic Sakumoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Are Out

Jun stepped out of the bathroom to the bedroom to find Sho had already been fast asleep. He smiled. He purposefully took a long bath and told Sho before that it's okay to go to sleep before he finished his after-work bath ritual. It took 'being too tired' and 'really need a soothing bath' and 'if you join me it won't be soothing, it will be too hot' until Sho let him.

But actually, it wasn't really his reason. Well, he needed his bath-time ritual, but that's not the main reason. As he walked closer to the bed, he smiled.

For his actual reason was _this_. To be able to watch _his_ Sakurai Sho sleep peacefully on _their_ bed, in _their_ room. That he was finally able to drop all of his guards and watch this man, _his man,_ for as long as he wants.

He climbed to the bed beside Sho. He tidied the blanket, _their blanket,_ around Sho's body before moved his hand to caress Sho's hair.

He pulled the blanket and slid further under it, positioned himself to lie comfortably facing _his_ Sho. He caressed Sho's cheek then kissed Sho's forehead. Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

After he was comfortable enough, and he was sure that he had watched enough, he circled his arm on Sho's waist and closed his eyes. He snuggled closer to Sho and let sleep took him to one of those beautiful dreams he had always had since they moved in together.

Even though none of those dreams was as beautiful as what the reality had finally given him.


End file.
